


Lordstorm's Literary Signature

by Kelkat9



Series: Lordstorm and His LiveJournal Adventures [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: More LJ fun with Lordstorm.  Rose reads some of his fic and points out his sexy signature he includes in every fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dont ask where this comes from as I have noooo idea. Well, maybe watching Daniel Craig in a Stetson might have inspired the sexy muse a tad. If you havent read the prior stories in this series, check out The Doctor Learns All about LJ Vocabulary Part 2 for definitions of OBO and TTS.
> 
> * * *

  
As the devilishly handsome wanderer returned to the village after defeating the evil horde of Alcoran thieves, his trusted companion came running up and threw her arms around him. After some deep and passionate “we saved the world” snogging, they turned hand in hand and watched as the sky filled with the amber glow of the retreating Alcoran ships. A raucous roar of celebration from the village before them filled the air, signaling it was time for them to leave. They ran hand in hand toward their magnificent time ship parked conveniently in the most prolific banana grove.  
  
After snagging a few bunches for a midnight snack, they ran laughing into the ship. The Wanderer set them into the vortex and turned to find his naughty companion had removed the drab, restrictive and binding clothing customary in the puritanical society and was slowly stripping the golden peel of one of the bananas to reveal the cream-colored, delectable fruit hidden beneath. She took a step closer to him and kicked off the long skirt which had most egregiously hidden her voluptuous body. She loosened the combs that bound her hair. The silken, golden strands cascaded around her face and creamy shoulders like a shimmering nebulae. Sensuously, she brought the banana to her full, soft lips and her eyes closed as the delicious fruit entered her warm, moist mouth. Teasingly, she withdrew it, running her tongue over the delicious curve of the fruit and wetting her lips. She stared into the depths of the Wanderer‘s ancient and knowing eyes, which reflected her own erotic musings.  
  
He slowly made his way over to her shrugging off his long coat which he tossed to the side landing it perfectly on one of the ship‘s support struts. When he reached her, he slowly ran his hands down her waist and languidly tugged her undergarments down her hips until the sheer, white, silky material pooled at her feet. His hands roamed up underneath the white silk chemise and gently cupped her ample breasts as he leaned down and licked her banana flavored lips. She wrapped one of her legs around his. While holding the banana tempting him with its erotic scent in one hand, her other hand worked its way down his chest unbuttoning his dress shirt, deftly unzipping his trousers and giving them a tug.  
  
He pulled back and gazed hotly at her as he shimmied his trousers down and toed off his trainers. She smiled, pleased that he chose not to wear pants that day, as she brought the banana around between them. She licked up one side of the banana as he licked the other side meeting at the top of the fruit. She encircled the tip with her tongue and greedily wrapped her lips around it, bringing it into her mouth where she bit down and slowly withdrew it.  
  
His eyes widened and he plundered her mouth with his own, stealing a morsel of the banana, moaning with pleasure….  
  
“Rose, what are you doing?” the Doctor asked as he bounded into the library.  
  
“Readin’ the latest installment of Lordstorm’s Wanderer stories,” she told him, smiling as she read a bit more.  
  
He walked over and plopped down next to her, a knowing smirk on his face. “So, have you gotten to the bit where they uncover the conspiracy in the massage oil factory to lace the oil with an addictive aphrodisiac?”  
  
“Um, no. I am a bit impressed you manage to work a banana sex scene into every story.”  
  
“Oh, yes! That’s my signature. Every writer should have a signature style or something they're known for, don’t you think?” he explained, putting on his glasses and leaning over to look at the screen. “I remember this one! It’s very popular.”  
  
“I can see that. You have tons of comments. Look at this one here from Pinkvixen08. She says that you are the ‘sultan of smut fics’ and she looks forward to your updates. Oh, and look at this one from Mistressofpwp. She loves the new OBO genre you’ve been blogging about.” Rose turned to him, grinning. “That may be my favorite as well,” she told him, bumping her shoulder against his.  
  
He turned and looked at her as his glasses slipped down his nose a bit. “Is it now,” he asked with a sexy smirk. Well, Lordstorm is always up for some inspiration,” he said and set the laptop on the coffee table. He slid his hand in between them into the cushions of the sofa and pulled out an eye patch, which he dangled from his fingers as he waggled his eyebrows. Rose furrowed her brow in confusion. He pulled off his glasses and put on the eye patch. He stood up and pulled her off the couch and led her over to a trunk, which he opened and pulled out various pirate accessories.  
  
“The naughty Pirate Robert needs his randy first mate to help him hoist the sails and prepare to plunder and pillage the lascivious Baron Von Coitus’ infamous vessel, the Pornographic Princess ,” he told her, with a cheeky grin and tossed her some knee high black boots and a white ruffled shirt. She giggled and held the shirt against her chest when the doorbell rang interrupting the sexy pirate play.  
  
“Mmmm, save this for later, yeah,” she told him as she regretfully set them down and went to the front door.  
  
He sighed and looked down at his own costume. He dropped everything back in the trunk as he walked over to the door, where he found Rose embracing Jackie. “Jackie! What are you doing here?” he asked, now in a petulant mood after having his naughty pirate time interrupted.  
  
“Well, nice to see you too,” Jackie said and turned to Rose. “Honestly, how do you deal with him.”  
  
“Mum, why don’t you have a seat in the library and I’ll make tea. Doctor, you can help me.” Rose grabbed his hand and dragged him toward the kitchen.  
  
Jackie walked into the library and settled down on the couch. She saw the open laptop and shook her head at the screen saver which was flying bananas. She muttered “nutter” under breath and tapped a key to turn the screensaver off. Her eyes widened as she saw the Live Journal page before her. She scrolled down through the story.  
  
Rose and the Doctor entered the library and found Jackie smirking at the laptop.  
  
“What are you doing!” the Doctor shouted and gripped his hair as the horror of Jackie finding his smut fic assaulted his Time Lord brain.  
  
Rose stood still with a tray filled with tea and biscuits, not sure if she should run over and snap it shut or just pretend everything was normal. Jackie turned to them with a shocked expression. “Well, if you didn’t want me to read it, you shouldn’t have left it sittin’ here! I mean, really. It’s not like I wanted to know about what kinky stuff you two read.”  
  
She turned back to the laptop and saw the login name at the top of the LJ page and gasped. “Oh, my God! This, this is Lordstorm’s page!” She turned and looked at them speculatively.  
  
Rose set the tea tray down on the table and busied herself pouring tea while trying to think of an explanation that wouldn’t cause any further embarrassment.  
  
“So, which of you is Lordstorm?”  
  
Rose's eyes widened in terror.  
  
“Well!” Jackie asked, glaring at both of them.  
  
“Um, it might be me,” the Doctor admitted, backing toward the door, prepared to run.  
  
“I always knew you were a pervert,” Jackie said, giving him her best Tyler glare of doom.  
  
“Mum! The Doctor is not a pervert!” Rose defended.  
  
The Doctor walked up and stood by Rose. “That’s right, I’m not a pervert. I’m just an extraordinarily talented author of erotic literature like D.H. Lawrence or Anais Nin,” he proclaimed.  
  
“Right, you're not the TTS who writes all that OBO stuff,” Jackie commented sarcastically.  
  
“How do you know about that?” the Doctor asked, beginning to smile a bit as he realized Jackie was a little too familiar with his blog.  
  
Jackie’s eyes widened. “Oh, all right! I may have read a bit of your stories,” she confessed. “One of the women in my yoga group was goin’ on and on about this LiveJournal stuff and emailed me a link.”  
  
“A bit. Only a bit?” the Doctor asked, with eyebrows raised.  
  
“Fine, I may have commented on a few. It’s not like I knew it was some disgusting alien writin’ all that porn.”  
  
“Just kill me now,” Rose muttered as her face was firmly planted in her hands.  
  
“Oh, really. So you admit to reading porn! Ha! So tell us, Jackie, who are you on LJ. Come on, don’t be shy,” the Doctor goaded.  
  
“Fine! I’m Pinkvixen08.”  
  
The Doctor's face scrunched and he stared at her with revulsion. “Oh, that’s disgusting!” he exclaimed and grabbed the laptop possessively. “You, you, Jackie Tyler have been writing raunchy comments to my story. Don’t you dare call me a pervert!”  
  
Jackie blushed before she responded. “Yeah, well, I wouldn’t have if you didn’t write it now would I!” Jackie told him, glaring, and then she turned to Rose. “I can’t believe you allow him to post this stuff. I mean really, Rose. I thought you had better sense than this. Anyone could read this stuff and what if they find out that himself is over here writin’ banana porn!” Jackie exclaimed, and then looked over at the horrified Doctor to glare some more.  
  
“What! What’s wrong with bananas? They’re a perfectly brilliant fruit and completely deserving of any and all praise!” the Doctor defended, chin defiantly tipped up.  
  
“Yeah, and that’s why you….”  
  
Rose stood up. “Enough! Right, I’m leavin’ now to go wash my ears out cause I really don’t need to hear my mum discussing banana porn with my Doctor. You two work this out,” Rose said, and quickly exited the library leaving them glaring at each other. An hour later, she decided it was a bit too quiet and she should go back and check to make sure the library was still in one piece. When she walked up to the door, she heard them speaking quietly.  
  
“Oh, yes, all the girls are raving about these science fiction romances. They’re all the rage now. I think you should …..” Rose heard Jackie say but missed the last part.  
  
“Oh, that’s brilliant!” the Doctor exclaimed.  
  
Rose leaned against the wall, stunned. “That‘s it, I‘m dying. My mum is making suggestions for the Doctor’s smut stories,” she muttered. She took a deep breath, straightened up and tried to shrug off her apprehension, and walked in just as Jackie was gathering her purse readying to leave.  
  
“Oh, there are you are, sweetheart. I was just gettin’ ready to leave,” she told Rose in a positively friendly mood.  
  
“You and the Doctor work everthin’ out then?” Rose asked nervously.  
  
“Oh yes! Everthing’s brilliant!” the Doctor told her enthusiastically. “Jackie and her yoga friends are going to host a new community, which is going to index all the lovely fanfic out there into genres. Rose, I get to have my very own OBO genre!”  
  
“Uh, yeah, that’s great. Mum, you’re not gonna tell anyone about the Doctor, are you?” Rose asked, nervously.  
  
“Oh no sweetheart. We worked it all out. Well, I best be off.” Jackie hugged and kissed Rose and practically bounced out with excitement.  
  
Rose turned and looked at the Doctor with one eyebrow raised.  
  
“What? We worked it out. She promises not to tell any of her friends she knows Lordstorm or ever speak of it again to you or I. I help her and her lot set up the community for which she gets all the credit and we pretend none of this ever happened. See, easy peasy!”  
  
“Doctor, the thought of you and my mum conspiring over smut fic is burned into my brain and not in a good way,” Rose told him, shaking her head.  
  
“Well then, we’ll just have to re-write that image into something a bit more fun won’t we?” he told her as he slowly walked over and pulled the eye patch out of his coat pocket. “Now as I recall, we were about to engage in some naughty pirate fun,” he told her in a sexy voice, as he slowly pulled her back into the library.  
  
“But Doctor, this is where Mum…”  
  
“Yes, and naughty pirate time will most assuredly exorcise the library of all the negative Jackie energy,” he told her and waggled his eyebrows as he tugged her giggling further into the library. Rose Tyler would always follow her TTS anywhere, especially if it involved naughty pirate time.

* * *


End file.
